Myrmidon Core
Every male citizen in the Estellion Sky Empire over the age of 10 is required to join a military organization and become trained for 12 years. During those twelve years they are disciplined to become fully loyal to the empire, however students who have been trained for a minimum of four years may be selected to join the Myrmidon Core, a private group of elite soldiers under the direct control of her majesty, the Nadir. Hierarchy The Myrmidon Core is divided into countless "clans" spread throughout the empire, however there are ten "clans" that rule over the others. They always stay within the same sky island as the Nadir and are considered her private military force. Ten Ruling Myrmidon Clans The current ten ruling Myrmidon Clans, the leader of each attends council meetings, which are preceded by a 11th member, that is decided by the annual Myrmidon Grand Tournament held in Estel. Each clan was also a member of the Myrmidons a resistance group that existed before the Rise of the Nadir. Clan Name - Current Head #Lion Clan - Alp - Reference Akatsuki ni Tatsu Lion manga. Leader of the Lion Clan, he has a strong sense of justice and longs to see the collapse of the Estellion Council, after meeting with Mihli and learning of her plans he is the first to pledge his loyalty to her and becomes her first Chevalier. #Bird Clan - Squall - See Heartlily Garden arc. #Bear Clan - Roland - Reference to the 'song of Roland'. Leader of the Bear Clan, he is working to rebuild the Bear Clan after their near destruction. He met Mihli and followed her, believing her to be someone he had failed to save in the past, he pledges the lives of the much diminished Bear clan and becomes the second Chevalier. #Mammoth Clan - [[]] - #Turtle Clan - Ensei - Strotle's grandson, a wanderer, newly appointed. #Raven Clan - Karavelyn - Raven Crest - spy network #Coral Clan - Canelo - #Werewolf Clan - Strife - #Sky Fox Clan - Dyshana - #Pegasus Clan - Slan Other Myrmidon Clans These were clans that did not make it into the ruling council when it was officiated by Mihli Lilty or were created afterwords. *Rabbit Clan / Rabbit Reich - *Sky Whale Clan - *Sky Mare Clan - Elaine *Otter Clan - [[]] - *Griffon Clan *Owl Clan Ranking System The Myrmidon training schools take 8 years to complete. *Myrmidon Errant - Rank and Title given to newly recruited members of the Myrmidon Knights, usually given to trainees still on their fourth year or under. *Myrmidon Gallant - Rank and Title given to Errants when they reach their fifth year, the rank is kept until their graduation. *Myrmidon Knight - Rank and Title given to standard Myrmidon soldier and new graduates of the Mrymidon training schools. *Myrmidon Cavalier - Rank and Title given to standard Myrmidon captains. *Myrmidon Paladin - Rank and Title given to soldiers of the ten ruling Myrmidon Clans. *Myrmidon Chevalier - Rank and Title given to ten members of the Myrmidon Council that lead the ten ruling Myrmidon Clans. *Myrmidon Templar - Rank and Title given to the leaders of the ten ruling Myrmidon Clans. *Myrmidon Champion - Rank and Title given to the winner of the Myrmidon Grand Tournament, the winner is privileged to receive his rank and title direct from the princess Nadir herself and also is allowed to precede and have a say in the Myrmidon Council. Five Commandments Rules that every member of the Myrmidon Core is sworn to uphold # Loyalty to the Empire and the Nadir # Love and respect your parents and teachers # Trust among comrades # Never retreat in battle # Never take a life without a just cause See Also Notes *Myrmidons reference to ancient greek soldiers of the same name. *Five Commandments reference to the Hwarang Code of Conduct of the ancient kingdom of Shilla. Category:Nadir Faction Category:Estellion Sky Empire Category:Estellion Sky Empire Military Organization Category:Myrmidons